The present invention relates to a refrigeration system with a low temperature portion and a medium temperature portion. The present invention relates more particularly to a refrigeration system where the low temperature portion may receive condenser cooling from refrigerant in the medium temperature portion in a cascade arrangement, or may share condenser cooling directly with the medium temperature system.
Refrigeration systems typically include a refrigerant that circulates through a series of components in a closed system to maintain a cold region (e.g., a region with a temperature below the temperature of the surroundings). One exemplary refrigeration system is a vapor refrigeration system including a compressor. Such a refrigeration system may be used, for example, to maintain a desired temperature within a temperature controlled storage device, such as a refrigerated display case, coolers, freezers, etc. The refrigeration systems may have a first portion with equipment intended to maintain a first temperature (such as a low temperature) and a second temperature (such as a medium temperature). The refrigerant in the low temperature portion and the refrigerant in the medium temperature portion are condensed in condensers which require a source of a coolant.
If the outside temperature is cold enough, an outdoor heat exchanger such as a cooling tower or a fluid cooler may be used as a part of the refrigeration system to provide a source of cooling for the condensers. Such an arrangement is often called a “free cooling” arrangement because the system does not need to operate an additional compressor. However, if the exterior air is not sufficiently cold, an exterior heat exchanger may not provide sufficient cooling for some systems.